Clear air turbulence can occur either naturally or as a result of the passage of aircraft which leave vortex trails and downwash patterns. Encountering such phenomena in a highly responsive aircraft can cause undesirable buffeting, load factor problems, etc., despite the existence of Stability Augmentation Systems (SAS). Not only is such unpredictable aircraft response distracting from a pilot or passenger's point of view, but it can also affect the weapon aiming/delivery capability of military aircraft.